Educating Alice
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: High School Teacher Bella Swan develops a forbidden interest in one of her students. When she realizes the girl returns her emotions, both of them find themselves unable to stop giving in to their feelings.../Bellice/AH


[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N]

Just a little Bellice one-shot the bunnies forced me to write down. The idea is probably boring. This teacher/student thing is totally overused. Hope you'll still enjoy. Breaking Dawn was very inspiring for me, so watch out for more Bellice goodness from me to come in the future…

****Educating Alice****

I couldn't manage to stop starring at her luscious lips, wondering how it would feel like if it were my finger she was suckling on instead of the end of her pen. Her pretty face looked completely concentrated. Now and then a low sigh escaped her throat and that noise coming out of her mouth went straight to my core. Every cell on my body seemed to tingle and when I saw the tip of her rosy tongue swirling over the yellow colored pen I felt the wetness soaking through the lace fabric of my underwear.

Wrong, this is so wrong, I tried to reprove myself. Another of about a hundred attempts since I had first laid eyes on the gorgeous girl in front of me. Never before had I experienced such an incredible physical and emotional draw to another being before. I had been in love before, several times or at least I had assumed it to have been love. Now, I knew that what I had felt back then was nothing but a faint hint of what was happening to me with _her_.

Had we met in any other place I would have asked her for her phone number within less than a minute, and I was sure that when I would have kissed her good night on our first date her mouth would have tasted deliciously sweet. The thought about kissing her made my clit start throbbing, and I wondered if I should spend my lunch break in the privacy of my office, trying to remove at least a bit of the tension.

This morning under the shower I had already stroked myself to an earthshattering climax, imagining my fingers being hers the entire time I circled them over my moist folds. Still, just sitting here, only a few steps away from the source of my forbidden dreams was enough to bring me close to something like a mental orgasm. If such a thing exists that is.

Finally the shrill ringing of the bell managed to bring my mind back to the dull reality.

"Drop your pens. Angela, can you be so nice to pick up everyone's essay and put them on my desk?"

She nodded her head but when she passed _her_ seat, the pretty dark-haired girl didn't let go of the sheets of paper between her hands.

"No, I…I am not finished."

"Alice, the time is up and that goes for you as it goes for the rest of this class. Give your essay to Angela."

"But…I…I,"

"Do it now."

Her eyes watered, and I swallowed hard. I hated being strict to her, and I felt that I was way stricter with her than with any other of my students; maybe because what I felt for her was totally inappropriate for a student/teacher relationship.

The rest of the class left the room, and I stuffed the folder with the essays into my bag. When I looked up again I saw that Alice was still sitting on her chair, her face pale like chalk and her grey eyes glassy from tears she was obviously trying to hold back.

Crap…

"Look, everything is going to be fine. If you messed this essay up, there are plenty of others to come until the school year is over. So, there is no need to worry too much."

She stood up from the chair, wiping her hands on the little yeans belt that was probably meant to be a skirt. The dark denim looked lovely against her slim thighs, making me instantly want to run my hands over her soft skin. I bet it would feel smooth like velvet…

"Miss Swan?" she asked me, sucking her lower lip nervously between her teeth.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Could you just give me an F without looking at my essay? Please, don't read it. I'm so embarrassed about it. I don't know what came over me. Please, just give me an F, and I promise to do better the next time."

"I'm sure it's not that bad. You are in this class to learn, I don't expect your work to be flawless. Let me take a look at what you've written and I'll try to give you some advice on how to improve."

"Please, Miss Swan, don't read it. It's really, really bad. I don't want you to read it. Please…,"

The first, traitorous tear rolled down her cheekbone, smearing her mascara when she quickly tried to wipe it away with the back of her hand.

"Hey," I whispered, reaching out my hand to put it gently on her shoulder. It's wrong to touch her at all, dangerous even but I felt so bad that she's so miserable over this stupid essay.

_My__greatest__wish_—jeez, that's such a lame subject to let them write about.

"You don't have to worry. Everything will be okay. Like I told you, there'll be enough other essays…,"

She shook her head and grabbed her bag pack, rushing out of the class room before I could even blink twice.

Such an overly sensitive girl, I thought, when I entered my office, pulling out my sandwich to nibble on it while I started reading through a copy of Sense and Sensibility in order to prepare me for my next class. I had only been a teacher for a little about a year now and it was what I had always wanted to do. That was until I had to switch my sophomore class with Edward's senior class to do the poor fucker a favor. The girls in that class were drooling about him and he wasn't handling that unwanted attention very well. I had laughed at him when he told me about it. Students that were drooling over their teachers was something they didn't exactly prepare you for in College. Still, it was ridiculously stereotyped and yet when I entered that classroom said day I found myself the one to drool over her like a love sick, horny puppy.

I slipped out of my uncomfortable heels, placing my legs on the table in front of me. When I shifted a bit I dropped the entire content of my bag all over the floor, covering it in a layer of countless sheets of paper, books and make-up essentials.

Still the same klutz you used to be, I thought sourly, kneeling down to pick everything up again. My eyes caught the curvy handwriting of Alice and as soon as I read the first words she had written down with purplish ink my face burst into flames.

_Of all the possible things on this earth I could wish for, of everything I could somehow desire for to have it in my life—the only dream I want to come true is being with you._

_From the very first moment I saw you, you have been ruling every single thought of mine whether I am awake or asleep._

_My heart starts beating so fast inside my chest whenever I look at you, wondering how it would feel like to have those soft lips of yours pressed against mine. My tongue hungers for exploring the secrets of your mouth._

_I know what I feel for you is inappropriate but still I can't help myself._

_I love you._

_I want you_

_I need you_

_Always yours,_

_Alice_

XXXXX

My hands were quivering when I parked the Audi in front of her house. Even after I had turned off the engine I still remained inside the car for several minutes, trying desperately to get my breathing under control again. This is so wrong, so forbidden and you are going to end this because that is exactly the right thing to do.

I sighed deeply and stepped out of the car, checking my reflection in the review mirror. Like it mattered at all how I looked right now.

"Miss Swan? What are you doing here?" she greeted me, her voice a mixture of surprise, joy and a third component…could it be fear?

"Hi Alice, can I come in for a moment? Your parents are not home right now. Are they?"

She shook her head, guiding me into the small living room, quickly trying to shove a few blankets and pillows from the couch to make room for me to sit on it.

"They are visiting my grandmother in Mississippi. Have you come here to talk to them?"

"No, I'm actually here to talk to you, Alice."

"About what?" she whispered nervously, her hands twisting into the fabric of the blanket she was holding between her fingers so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"I read your essay. Well, what was supposed to be an essay…,"

"I asked you not to do that! I asked you to just give me an F and forget it. Fuck, why did you have to read it?"

Several dry sobs left her throat before she buried her face in her hands and started crying.

Slowly I reached out my hands, stroking over the spikey curls of her jet-black hair. My fingertips circled over the skin on her neck. Eventually I put one finger under her chin to make her raise her head again.

"Please, don't make me look at you right now. I'm so ashamed."

"Why?"

"For writing that letter to you; I don't want you to know. It's so…so…,"

"Alice, please. It's okay. Don't feel bad for admitting how you feel. It takes a lot of courage to do that."

I put her dear face between both of my hands, wiping the tears and her ruined eye makeup from her cheeks, ending up smearing it even more. She looked like a little panda bear when I gave up and decided on circling my thumb down her jawline until I reached her mouth.

"I feel the same way about you."

"Oh Bella," she murmured, leaning a bit forward so that her lips were almost touching mine. I wanted to kiss her badly, so very badly but I couldn't let this happen. It would be fatal. Well not the kiss itself but the consequences that it could bring.

"We can't be together, it's impossible."

She cringed, standing up from the couch so quickly that she almost stumbled over her own feet.

"But you said…but you said…,"

"I'm in love with you. A lot to tell the truth but we can't be together. I'm your teacher."

"Next month I'll be eighteen. When I drop school then, can we be together? I want to be with you so very much."

"Alice, dropping out of school in the middle of your senior year is the most stupid thing you could do. Don't you want to go to College?"

"Yes, I do. But I want to be with you more."

I grabbed my hand around her dainty wrist, pulling her closer to me until I could put my arms around her middle, resting my head against her thighs.

"I want to be with you too. I never wanted to be with someone so much like I want to be with you."

"You love me."

"Alice…,"

"You love me. You love me. You love me."

"Yes, I do, but that doesn't change the fact that we can't be together. I'm your teacher. I'm over ten years older than you."

"I don't care. I want to be with you. You are gorgeous. I wanted to be with you from the first moment you walked into class."

I pulled her on my lap, leaning forward to press my lips against the fabric of her shirt.

"I want you too. But if anyone would find out, it would be fatal. No one can ever know about us. Do you even understand what that means?"

"I only understand that I love you and want to be with you."

"Alice, please. You'll find someone else, someone who can be with you officially. You deserve better than what I can give you. You…,"

Her mouth on mine stiffened my desperate attempt to convince her how wrong it was what was about to happen between the two of us. We were crossing a line that is forbidden to be crossed and yet when I felt her velvety lips moving with mine I couldn't think anything but how right this was. Kissing her for real is so much better than my fantasy could ever have been. On the tip of my tongue I tasted the fruity sweetness of the chapstick she must have applied earlier. When I slipped its tip between her lips she seemed to stiffen for a moment, like me doing that would somehow surprise her. A heartbeat later she relaxed and I circled my tongue gently against the tip of hers, trying to encourage her to start toying it against mine.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her cheeks reddening into a delicate pink color. "I probably suck at this. I practiced a bit on the back of my hand but that's not the same."

I took her hand in mine to blow a kiss over the back of her hand, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Was that your first real kiss?"

She seemed embarrassed now but I planted another soft kiss on her lips before she could start apologizing again.

"Don't be embarrassed. That only makes it even more precious to me."

I kissed her again, taking my time to explore the warmth of her mouth with my tongue, nibbling her lower lip until the cutest whimpering noise I had ever heard reached my ears.

Her hands moved up and down my back and when her fingertips reached the end of my shirt and slipped underneath it to caress my naked skin for the very first time a shiver went down my spine that made my body tingle from head to toe. I wanted her so very much but I didn't want her to rush into something she wasn't ready for. She was still so innocent and in a way that made her even more appealing to me. In none of my previous relationships whether on the rare occasions I had tried to have sex with men or on one of my lesbian encounters. I had never been with someone less experienced than myself. All the things I could show her. All the things I wanted to show her. Fuck, now I was all wet again between my thighs.

"I want to make love to you." I whispered into her ear, teasing its shell playfully with my teeth while I stroked down her neck in lazy circles.

She nodded her head and took my hand in hers, guiding me upstairs to her room where she closed the door behind us.

"You have no idea, how long I have dreamed about this." she murmured when she lighted the candles that were standing all around her bed. The sweet scent of vanilla filled the small room a moment later when I sat down on the edge of her bed, moving my hands over the cold material of the cotton sheets.

"Come here." I told her, pulling her towards me. Hesitantly I slipped my fingertips under her shirt, circling the flat skin on her stomach for a while.

I pulled the shirt over her head, realizing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it. Her breasts were small with rosy tips that begged for my mouth to suckle and lick them gently.

When I closed my lips around one of them it hardened against the tip of my tongue and I started sucking on the sensitive nub while I rolled her other nipple between two fingers.

A moan escaped her lips and I decided it to be the sexist sound on earth. Needing to feel her naked skin against mine I quickly fumbled the buttons of my blouse open, letting it fall down on the ground next to us.

"Beautiful. You are so very beautiful." she whispered, shyly circling her fingertip over my black lace bra.

"Open the clasp. It's at the front."

She did like I told her and the pupils in her grey eyes widened when she saw my full breasts for the first time.

"Massage them…yes, just like that. Ohh, fuck…that feels so good."

I closed my eyes, enjoying her gentle caresses while my own hand stroked up the insides of her thighs. Her breathing started coming out in raspy groans and I couldn't wait any longer to touch her more intimately.

"Have you ever touched yourself before?" I asked her, pulling down the zipper of her jeans. I held my breath when I slipped my hand inside her panties, feeling her clean shaven sex underneath my fingertips.

"Sometimes." she admitted, biting her lower lip in order to suppress the husky moans from escaping her throat.

"When I do it, I'm always thinking about you…always you."

"And what do you think about when you touch yourself here…," I whispered, circling my thumb over the pulsating pearl of her clit.

"Or here…," I asked her, slipping the tip of my middle finger into the tightness of her entrance, gathering a bit of her warm, slick essence. When I raised my hand again to lick it off my fingertip my eyes stayed focused on her beautiful, now blushed face.

"Your fingers…your fingers being mine…oh please, touch me again."

I shoved her jeans and her panties down her legs and kneeled down between her parted thighs, caressing their insides with trembling fingers. I wanted to taste her, the tiny bit I had tasted on my finger made me thirsty for more like a drop of wine for an alcoholic.

With a swift movement I swirled my tongue from her entrance up to her clit and back again. Playfully I suckled one of her inner lips into my mouth, while I shoved one finger inside her. I felt her inner walls stretching around it and after a few seconds I added a second finger, starting to pump them in and out of the velvety tightness of her pussy. The tip of my tongue flickered against the throbbing nub above her entrance and when I inserted a third finger to the first two her entire body went ridged. A low groan followed by my name reached my ears a heartbeat before the slick warmth around my fingers tightened several times and more of her wetness poured down on my palm.

I planted a last, tender kiss on her moist outer lips before I kissed my way up again, showering every inch of her upper body with light kisses until I reached her sweet lips.

"I love you. I love you so very much. Did I hurt you? I really tried to be gentle. I…I…,"

"You didn't hurt me, don't worry. It was amazing. Much better than I dreamed it to be like."

Slowly I stood up from the bed, removing the rest of my clothes with quivering hands. When I touched the thin lace fabric of my panties I realized they are completely soaked through.

For a moment I hesitated but then I took her hand in mine, guiding it right between my legs. When her dainty fingers brushed against my most intimate flesh I whimpered and closed my eyes to enjoy her touch.

"Sometimes when I'm in class I imagine being there with you all alone." she whispered into my ear, while she cupped my left breast in her hand and started rolling the thumb of her right hand over my throbbing clit.

"And you tell me that I'm not going to pass your class when I don't listen to the things you tell me to do. I imagine, kneeling down in front of you under your desk to lick your sweet pussy. Every time I do that I have to change my underwear afterwards. The first time I saw you, I wanted to crawl on your lap and bury my face between the soft mounds of your breasts. Do you actually know what it does to me to see you in these tight blouses all day?"

She shoved two fingers inside of me, thrusting them back and forth a bit until their tips reached against the sensitive spot inside of me.

"Yes, right there, baby. Rub your fingers over that spot again…again…oh, yes…yes…yes."

Her mouth found mine again, stiffening my moans with her lips when she kissed me again, slipping her tongue between my parted lips to touch it against mine.

Our lips stayed connected until the spasms of my orgasm rushed through me, way stronger than it did when I touched myself.

"You look breathtaking when you climax." she told me, when she cuddled against my side, pulling the blankets over our sweat covered bodies.

"I love you.I love you…so very much."

She kissed the hollow of my throat, marking the pale skin there with reddish half-moons when she sucked it between her front teeth.

"Tell me, we'll be together. I can't imagine being just one minute without you."

"Alice, baby, I love you too but no one can ever know. Do you actually know how hard that is going to be? If somebody would find out…it would be devastating."

"I don't care if we have to keep it a secret. All I know is that I want to be with you more than anything I ever wanted in my life."


End file.
